Zoey
Zoey is a human in Tiny Bird Garden. The player can find her by going to the shop and selecting “Talk to Zoey” or “Chat” in the deluxe version. Zoey is friends with Dominic, Loretta, and Josie. She has an older brother named Adam who is not in the game. Blurb Zoey makes all the hats for the Tiny Birds. She loves fashion, music, and art, although she spends a little too much time on the internet. Appearance Zoey is a tan-skinned girl with strawberry blonde hair and light purple eyes. She dons a blue crop top and purple pants. She also wears a tied up spotted blue bandanna, a pair of turquoise bead earrings, and a blue necklace with a white wing-shaped pin. In the deluxe version, the player can unlock 3 different outfits that Zoey can wear. Functions In Tiny Bird Garden, the player can buy toys, treats, and hats from the shop. Recolored items will automatically appear in the shop after the player buys the original item. In the mobile version, the player can purchase shiny feathers and item sets for real-life currency, as well as watch ads to earn feathers (30 minute cooldown between each ad), and exchange regular Feathers for Shiny Feathers and vice versa. In the deluxe version, there are no ads or micro-transactions. Instead, the player can earn extra feathers by playing five different mini-games, raising baby birds, or selling items to Dominic. Dialogue Greetings= *“Hey! I was just writing a song about these two star crossed birds in love. Dramatic, right?” *“Hey! It's so cool that you took the time to say hi. So... what's up? Any tiny bird gossip?” *“Hey! Josie and I saw this movie that made me think of you. It was called The Coolest Kid.” *“Hey! What's up? Wanna talk about cute hats? Cause let me tell you, I am all about cute hats.” *“Heeey! Thanks for stopping by to say hello. I'm always up for some conversation.” *“Hey, cutie pie! What's good? It's nice to see you.” *“Hey, great timing! Dom and I were just talking about how nice you are. I'm so happy to see you again!” *“Hey, how are you today? You know I totally get a 'this person really digs Tiny Birds' vibe from you.” *“Hey, I was just saving my game. You know, that cool mobile game about the little birds? I love it.” *“Hey, look who it is! Gosh, everyone is so excited about you being here, you know that?” *“Hey, you came by to visit! That's super nice of you. So what's up? Having a good day?” *“Hey, hey, it's the cutie on the block! What's good, champ? Nice to see you again.” *“Hey there! Looking fresh. How's the day been treating you? Good, I hope.” *“Oh, Dom and I were just talking about you! Fancy you stopping in to say hi... great timing!” *“Oh, look who it is! What's cooking cutie pie? Is the day treating you kindly? I sure hope so.” *“Oh, what's up? I was just thinking up a new design for our tiny bird hat shop... I looove design.” *“Sweet, I was hoping you'd stop by and say hello to me! How's it going, hm?” *“What's shakin', bacon? You're looking rad as ever, in my humble opinion.” |-|General= *“Aren't Tiny Birds the cutest? Like gosh, They're so round and adorable. I just want to hug them all. I've heard that tiny birds aren't too keen on letting people they don't know well touch them though. It makes sense though. I wouldn't want some rando to run up and hug me 'cause they think I'm cute.” *“Dom and I love doing the whole midnight launch thing. Any time a new game console or title we're in love with is coming out, we try to make a thing of it. I mean, standing in a long line at 3 o'clock in the morning doesn't sound very fun... but, for some reason, it feels really special and fun when we do that together.” *“Dom and I went out for lunch the other day. It was our favorite place too, a little sushi place downtown. For some reason, things got weird! Felt like he had something to say, but he wouldn't spit it out! We've been best friends forever, so I'm not sure what's up.” *“Have you ever... really cared about someone, but you weren't sure what to do about it? I mean, like... how to tell them. If, maybe... well... you thought... ........ Iunno...” *“I heard about this super rad game the other day! It's this mobile game with these little birds in it and... you know, nevermind, I'm pretty sure you've already heard about that one.” *“I just caught the latest episode of my favorite anime last night! Gosh, it was so intense! I wish I could be a magical girl. Fighting monsters, transforming into a a cool outfit...It all sounds fabulous!” *“I love games with dating elements. Like otome games and stuff like that? Sign me up! Curling up with a game like that and some cocoa? Sounds like a great chill out night to me. Do you take time to relax like that? I think it's really good to take that kind of breather time sometimes.” *“I. Love. Petits fours. Like they're the cutest little cakes in the universe. Cute and tasty in one perfect package. Next time I buy some, we should totally share them, okay?” *“I really like Loretta. I think she's a great gal. If it wasn't for her, I don't think any of us would be working here. And let's be real here. Her comedy act is like the cutest thing ever. I hope she gets the courage to perform on stage sometime. I know we'd all be there to cheer her on!” *“I tell you what, I love Tiny Birds. They are just the absolute cutest. I'm convinced that they could wear almost anything and totally make it work. They're just that precious. I'm a little jealous, really. I mean, imagine being able to work such a versatile wardrobe.” *“I think Tsong might be my favorite Tiny Bird. He's just so cute. I'm going to try and figure out his favorite treat, and make a special hat, just for him!” *“I used to love Saturday morning cartoons, when I was a little girl. That and a big bowl of my favorite marshmallow cereal? It was just the perfect way to start the weekend! Things never quite feel the same when you grow up. I didn't realize how precious those times were.” *“I was thinking... how come the second world or level in a lot of games is the desert level? Like cactus land or something like that. It feels like world two is normally time for the desert level. Maybe no one wants to get thrown right into the water temple or ice world, huh?” *“I wish I could spend some time at the beach. It's totally where I feel most relaxed and at home. Something about the air and the waves is just super wonderful.” *“I wonder how many hats I'd need to make to give one to every Tiny Bird in the world. I wonder how many Zoeys I'd need to make that many hats.” *“I wonder how many Tiny Birds there are. It seems like no one's really sure yet. It's pretty cool of you to come here and help with all that, you know. Everyone really appreciates it. I'm pretty happy that you decided to stop by and spend a little time with me too. You're really sweet.” *“I'm not trying to muscle in on your business or anything, but have you been taking care of yourself? Lots of sleep? Plenty of water? You know, all that good self care stuff? Just asking 'cause I like you and I think you're worth taking care of. That's all.” *“I'm planning a little weekend get away with Dom, and I'm super excited about it! We always sing when we're in the car together. You know the song. The open door one! He's totally the best. I can't even imagine him not being in my life. He's just the best thing that ever- ...! Oh, um... it's nothing. I'll see if I can bring you something back from the trip, ok?” *“I'm such a sucker for cute merch. Like action figures and trinkets and cute stuff, I can't resist all that. I'd look into a second job, but I already have one. You know, outside of working here. My brother has a little bistro and I'm a waitress there. It's his business and I help him out. The pay isn't all that hot, but... it's his dream, you know? I want to see his dreams come true. The smile on his face when we have a good month is better than any cute knick knack in the world.” *“I'm super attached to vintage stuff from my childhood. I'll admit that I've got my nostalgia glasses on. But I don't know, there's something special about that kind of stuff. Just remembering it all. Like those classic games I played when I was a kid, what a feeling. I want to treasure those memories.” *“It's really nice of you to stop by and visit. Just saying hello to a friend, checking in... I think it can be easy to lose touch with people. Life can get pretty busy. You ever been there? I think we all like to be reminded that we're cared about. Friendship needs TLC and all, right?” *“It's so easy to waste time on the internet. Like cat videos? Oh my gosh, help me. At the same time, a cute video here and there is a total day brightener, you know?” *“It's so nice of you to stop by for some chit chat, sweetie! When all this started, I was the one who suggested we try giving the Tiny Birds hats. Loretta looked at me like I was kind of bonkers. I guess I can see why. But, I mean, who doesn't like cute hats? I know I sure do. It all sounded pretty logical to me anyway. And then hey, it worked out great.” *“It's so nice to see you! I've been thinking about what you might do in the garden. Like, design wise. Excited to see what you do with the newer items and hats we have in store too! I think this'll be fun.” *“Josie and I went out for ice cream today. She is such a total sucker for sweets. Call me sappy, but treats like that always seem a little sweeter when you're enjoying them with a friend.” *“Josie can't seem to stop talking about how happy she is that you're here. I can't blame her. I mean, you are pretty fabulous. Things seem extra cheerful now that you're around.” *“Josie was telling me that I can add a Tiny Bird to my selfies! How cute is that? Maybe I should hold my hand out and sit one there! Or plop a bird on my shoulder... If you ever have any questions about our photo features, Josie can help you with that.” *“Josie's been into photography for as long as I can remember. Even when we were kids. She even took pictures at my 8th birthday party. No joke. And no. I'm to going to tell you how old I am. Nice try though.” *“So, I've been working on these new hat concepts, and I'm so excited to start making them. Sewing makes me feel really happy. It's like such a zen thing for me. It also feels really cool to see my concepts come to life like that, you know? Is there anything you're passionate about, like that? If so, I hope it continues to bring you lots of happiness - and even success, if that's what you're after!” *“Sometimes, creativity involves a little risk. And, well, sometimes that's a little scary. Like what if my idea isn't as great as it sounds in my head? It's possible. And wasting time on an idea that doesn't pan out just right can feel soooo discouraging. But, that's just how these things work! You win some, you lose some. But, really, you don't win any if you don't even try. So, I think the occasional loss is worth it.” *“Sometimes, I get so frustrated when my designs don't turn out just right. I just want things to turn out perfectly, you know? But sadly, most of the time, perfect isn't all that possible. Even when I'm super cautious, there's still SOME element of human error, you know? I'm trying to learn to embrace imperfection. In my designs and in my daily life. Whoa, deep stuff, right?” *“Ugh, I broke my phone again. I don't know how I do it. I'm totally that guy too, the one who doesn't get the insurance and then breaks it. The next day. Thankfully, Dom's letting me borrow his old one, while he fixes it for me. He's really generous. I'm super lucky to have such an awesome BFF. I should plan some kind of super fun thank you surpise for him!” *“You know, creating artwork is really fun, but it can also be really challenging, sometimes. Like, I'll have a fun idea for a new hat, but I just can't get it down on paper right. Know what I mean? When that happens, I try to step back and take a breather. Fresh eyes really help sometimes.” *“You know, I like to think that inspiration is everywhere. In the garden... on the radio... in my lunch... ...! Oh my gosh! That's such a great idea! Sorry, I've gotta go grab my sketchbook and get these ideas down before I forget them!” *“You know, I kinda like unboxing videos. Kind of feels like watching someone else open Christmas gifts. But then there's a part of me that's kinda like spoilers much?” *“You know, I was thinking about cosplaying a Tiny Bird at Perch Con this year. I'm just not sure which tiny bird would be the best for me yet. Not sure if I should go straight up borb or try to humanize the concept either! Well, luckily I still have some time to come up with a design and sew it all. But... I know I'll be up all night, the night before the convention finishing it anyway.” *“You're a chatterbox, huh? Haha, I like that sweetie, but let's talk more later, okay?” **Occurs after the player has talked to Zoey 4 or 5 times, and repeats until the player exits and reenters the game. |-|Q/A= *“Bet you can't hum while you hold your nose. Go on, try it. I bet you can't.” **Option A: “I can totally do it!” ***Answer: “... You can't. It's like humanly impossible. Unless... you're trying to tell me... You're not a human?!” **Option B: “You're right, I can't! ***Answer: “Crazy, right? Who knew that noses were so important for human humming technology. ... I did, I guess. Haha.” **Option C: “Huh..?” ***Answer: “Don't want to try? Well, that's ok. Spoiler, you can't do it. Unless maybe you have an extra nose or something. And if you do, it's cool. I won't judge.” *“Hey, if you were a traditional RPG class, which one do you think you'd be?” **Option A: “I'd be a damage dealer!” ***Answer: “Oh, cool! I wonder if you'd be a speedy thief type, or maybe an all around DPS...or maybe a tank! Whatever your specialty would be, I'd party up with you any day.” **Option B: “I'd be a magic user!” ***Answer: “Oooh, that's so cool! I wonder if you'd go healer or cool elemental magic stuff! Or maybe a bard! That's totally the class I'd pick. Magical music stuff is so my jam.” **Option C: “Huh, what's an RPG?” ***Answer: “Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I was talking about role playing games. You know, RPGs. I was going to ask you about MMOs, but maybe I should chill on the acronyms, huh?” *“Sooo... is there anyone you like? You know. Like kind of like?” **Option A: “Nah, I'm flying solo.” ***Answer: “Hey, that's cool. Flying solo, doing your own thing, taking care of yourself... that's great!” **Option B: “Yeah... I do.” ***Answer: “Eeeee! I knew it! You totally have that 'I'm into someone' glow about you! Whoever they are, they're super lucky. I hope you know that.” **Option C: “I like you.” ***Answer: “... W-what? Me? ... Oh... Um... Gosh... I don't know what to say!” |-|Help= *Q: Recolors? **A: “As you probably know, we offer a bunch of different hats and toys for Tiny Birds to enjoy. But sometimes you just want that cute hat in purple and not blue. I got you on this one, fam. But before you get too excited, there's a couple of things you should know. Which toys and hats have recolors remains a mystery! Until you buy an item that is. Once you purchase a toy or hat which has recolors, they will just pop right into the store. So, for example, I know you've already bought the Soda Tie once. It's a cute one! Since you've already bought this hat, I can also offer it to you in an alternate color - pink! And one last note! I can't offer recolor options for every hat and every toy. I can't break the game for you or anything either. Toys are still one per customer. I'll keep trying to expand my offerings, so make sure to check in with me, ok?” *Q: Special Sets? **A: “Ooh, you want to know about special sets, huh? They're my favorite. Sets are special, limited edition items that come in one big pack. One price and you get it all. Sets can vary, but hey usually include exclusive hats, toys, and even a garden design, sometimes. Once you purchase a set, all items are sent to your inventory, just like normal item shopping. If any set items include recolors, I'll have those in stock for you, just like regular items. And if you'd like extras of any set exclusive hats, you can get them from me too. I gotcha, fam. Keep in mind that toys and garden designs are still one per customer, even in special sets. Remember, sets are only available for a limited time only. Once time is up, that's that. I can't promise that a set will be offered again in the future!” *Q: I want more hats and toys!!! **A: “Don't we all? We have a bunch of updates planned, where there will be even more content to enjoy. New hats, new toys, more garden designs... and other surprises. Pretty neat, right? I've already got some new hat designs I'm working on, so hang tight there, tiger.” *Q: How do I earn more feathers? **A: “Yeah, when you figure that out, how about you let me know too. I always feel like I'm totally out of feathers when I want to buy something! Ugh! But Loretta's always telling me the best way to earn feathers is by keeping your garden active. Tiny Birds always leave some feathers to thank you for a lovely stay. Polite, right? So, it's probably a good idea to keep your garden stocked with seed. Don't let the party stop! If there's no seed out, no birds will visit. And that means no feathers. Bummer, right? You can also double your garden space. That means double the guests and double the feathers. That should be enough to get you started with earning feathers. Good luck and happy shopping!” |-|Hide= Category:Humans